In the Rain, You Saw Me
by Genesis Rayne
Summary: What if Jan Di had found Ji Hoo as soon as she began her search for him after the confrontation with his Grandfather? Will her heart reach out to him in more ways than he could have hoped for? Ji Hoo/Jan Di One Shot. Please read and review.


**Author's Note and Disclaimer: **

** I do not own the characters or Boys Over Flower. This is just a little one shot to get me warmed up and back into the writing game. Please read and review. All constructive criticism is welcome. This fanfic takes place after the fight Ji Hoo had with his Grandfather. The back story is the same as the Korean version of the drama. Once more please leave reviews 3**

** In the Rain, You Saw Me**

* * *

"Grandson, can you forgive me?" The once powerful old man reached imploringly out to the only family he had left.

"Please, don't ever call me that again," the words were cool, emotionless and empty. Inside, however, a tempest slammed against a bruised and battered heart. He turned quickly and numbly made his way to the door.

As he stepped outside, the unforgiving rain beat away the last of his defenses. An anguished cry escaped his lips before he could quiet it, seemingly wrenched from the darkest recesses of hi soul. He rounded the corner of the building just as the built up years of despair washed over him and brought him to his knees. He began to drown in the memories that, unbidden, pulled him under.

A child sitting next to the wreckage that imprisoned his mother and father. Tears racing down the boy's cheeks as he sat alone. Flames licking away at a car that had been filled with life as the boy sobbed, scared and confused.

Caskets being lowered into the ground as that same boy realized that his mother and father weren't coming back. Little legs running down the hill as he called for the last person that could comfort him. Sorrow engulfing a small boy too weak to endure it as he tripped to the ground, calling for someone who had turned his back and was now driving away, leaving nothing but dust.

Finally, the tears escaped and cascaded down his face; joining with the relentless rain and memories. His head dropped to rest in his hands as his body shook with the emotion that overwhelmed him.

* * *

The former president of Korea watched helplessly as his grandson closed the door on his request. He gasped and clutched at his chest as he stumbled forward.

The girl who had been silently watching the tragic scene rushed forward to catch him, hastily shoving a tea tray onto the desk, "What's wrong!?" She gave a worried shout as she tried to catch him.

"I know my disease," he waved her away as he fumbled to open his pill bottle, "Go find my grandson, Jan Di, he needs you."

Jan Di hesitated for a brief moment before nodding decisively and pushing out into the rain, "Ji Hoo Sunbae! Ji Hoo Sunbae!" she received no response at all as the merciless rain plastered her hair to her face and drenched her clothes. Jan Di spared no thought for herself as she frantically looked both directions, hoping to find him in the darkness.

Starting to move toward the main road, Jan Di felt something was wrong. As if her heart wasn't satisfied with the choice that her head had made. Something Jan Di had been feeling quite frequently within the past months of attending Shinwha High and dating Goo Joon Pyo. This time, she allowed herself to follow the direction of her heart and it lead her to the destination that it had been trying to take her to since she had been rescued from a nightmare turned reality at the beginning of her ascent into the elite of Shinwha High. It was her turn now.

Crouching in front of the broken form of her own personal firefighter, Jan Di gently pulled his hands away from his face and replaced them with her own. She tilted his face as she slid her thumbs along his cheekbones, wiping away the tears and rain, "Oh Ji Hoo. This rain will make you sick," she lightly brushed the hair out of his eyes as they looked up to meet her own.

"Guem Jan Di..." his voice trailed off even as his body stilled at her touch. She wasn't supposed to see him like this. It was his job to put out her fires. Right at that moment, however, her her fingertips were the only things stopping him from falling into the abyss. Her eyes and the faint stirrings of a deeper emotion in them were the only things pulling him out of the darkness that was fighting to destroy him.

"Sunbae..." Jan Di sighed as she shifted closer, "You are not alone. Don't hide yourself from me."

As Jan Di wrapped her arms around Ji Hoo, he broke down again, the heart wrenching cry of fifteen years neglect enveloping them. His head dropped to her shoulder and his hands grasped her back, holding her to him. For just this moment, he would pretend that she was his to hold and be held by. He would pretend that he was loved by someone. That we was loved by her.

Jan Di's hand came up to briefly press against the back of his head before it dropped down to her side. She turned her own head to look down at him at the same time that he looked up at her and time and people melted away. There was no Goo Joon Pyo to pine after. How could he even compare in the face of this angel, her soul mate.

Their lips met and the world disappeared. Her heart sped up as it cried out in victory. This was where it wanted to be. Her soul rejoiced in finding its other half and finally connecting with it. This was right.

Ji Hoo cautiously raised his hand to her face, afraid that she would disappear. He deepened the kiss, shifting into a less cramped position. His lips moved against hers, both firm and gentle as they poured out all the pent up love and frustration that had been building up inside of him since he had returned from chasing a childhood crush.

After so long of picking up the shattered pieces to a heart that did not belong to him; a heart that his friend kept breaking. Wishing that she would just entrust him with her heart. He broke away and wiped the rain from her face as more droplets came to replace it. He looked at the girl that he had wanted for so long and a smile briefly tugged at the corners of his mouth before quickly fading, "Guem Jan Di, you know there is nothing that I wouldn't give up for you?"

She smiled at him as she touched her lips and looked down, "I've put you through so much, Sunbae. Think of yourself," she shivered slightly, the cold rain finally registering.

Another smiles flashed across his face, "I am," he replied as he stood up and pulled her into a close hug before stepping back and holding his hand out hopefully, "Come with me?" The unspoken request was clear in his eyes. Take my hand, be mine only, forget him and think only of me.

Jan Di decisively put her heart and her hand in his. She smiled, "Of course," she stepped forward as he placed a kiss on her forehead. Together, hand in hand, they walked through the rain.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it :)**

** Genesis Rayne**


End file.
